majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Armed Response
While Major Crimes investigates the death of a decorated war veteran, Captain Raydor identifies the leak in the division. The Victim *Danny Chaidez **War hero recently returned from Iraq. **Was working as a security guard when he was murdered. **Caught Jenna Bateman and Luke Bauer having sex. **Murdered by Jenna's father when she claimed Danny tried to rape her to cover up her relationship with Luke. The Suspects *Luke Bauer *Carolyn Lowitz **Elderly woman who bought the iPod found at the murder scene. **Bought it as a gift for her grandson Luke Bauer. *Jenna Bateman **Underage girlfriend of Luke Bauer. **Was caught having sex with Luke by Danny Chaidez. **Claimed Danny tried to rape her to cover up her relationship with Luke. **Caused Danny's murder with her actions. *Mr. Bateman **Strict father of Jenna Bateman. **Owned the murder weapon. **Murdered Danny when Jenna claimed Danny tried to rape her to cover up her relationship with Luke Bauer. Evidence Closing the Case Brenda's Story Despite recently losing her mother, Brenda returns to work before her three weeks of bereavement leave are up and is less than pleased to have DDA Claire Baldwin hanging around. Pope eventually reveals that having a DDA permanently assigned to the division was one of the many compromises he made to be able to keep Major Crimes. Another compromise is the reason Russell Taylor will become Assistant Chief instead of Brenda when Pope's interim position as Chief of Police becomes permanent though Pope assures Brenda she doesn't actually want the job of Assistant Chief. Having been at odds with Pope for awhile, the revelation of all of the compromises he has made on her behalf causes Brenda to put aside her anger and resentment towards him. Brenda is also haunted by the fact that her mother wanted to tell her something and because Brenda kept blowing her off, she'll never know what it was. Guest Cast Recurring Roles *Ransford Doherty as Coroner's Investigator Kendall *Steve Roussell as Tactical Flight Officer Guest Stars *Amanda Mason Warren as DDA Claire Baldwin *Shanti Lowry as Ann Mason *Kira Sternbach as Jenna Bateman *Scott Michael Foster as Luke Bower *Matt Malloy as Mr. Bateman *Jane Carr as Caroline Lovitz *Billy Mayo as Lt. Bobby Towne *Monique Green as Girl in Sporting Goods Store *Joe Rios as Officer 1 *Doug Kirkland as Officer 2 Locations Episode Notes *This episode was rated US TV-14-DLV. *Original International Air Dates: *Canada: August 8, 2012 on Super Channel 1 / Super Channel 1 HD *Finland: October 8, 2012 on MTV3 *Czech Republic: December 19, 2012 on Prima LOVE *Turkey: January 22, 2013 on CNBC-e Turrell Baylor Case *The leak in the division is identified as Gabriel's girlfriend Ann Mason who was paid by Peter Goldman to spy on them. Gabriel had spoken to her of his various concerns which she then passed on to Goldman. Sharon had suspected her after meeting Ann in and learning from Gabriel about her. *As a result of this revelation, Gabriel attempts to resign, but Brenda stops him. Though his friends, except Julio, forgive him, Andy Flynn orders Gabriel to request a transfer. Trivia Episode Media Category:The Closer Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes